


Wrong Number

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda bc smartphones are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You call Steven to talk about your love for Duff. Or at least you think you're calling Steven...
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Kudos: 14





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the anon who requested this on Tumblr a lot for legitimately letting me talk about my love for this man here.

When you were drunk, you didn't get aggressive or crazy like most of your friends. You were more the honest and embarrassing kind. You'd always elaborate on things you would never even mention if you were sober. At times it got pretty interesting for others, but they usually never brought it up afterwards as they didn't want you to feel uncomfortable hearing what you had said under the influence of alcohol.

A popular topic was your crush when you had one. It was only natural that you had to call Steven to gush about Duff, the man you'd been in love with for a couple of months, but you both knew this wasn't an innocent temporary crush anymore. There was plenty to talk about since you'd been on the set of the band's new music video and the bassist had somehow managed to make you fall in love with him even more than you'd already been. It had seemed impossible, but like so many times, he proved you wrong.

You picked up your phone and scrolled through the contact list until you reached 'Blondie' and clicked on the phone symbol.

"Hey Steven!" you slurred into the speaker as soon as the dial tone stopped.

_ "Um (y/n)-" _

You didn't pay attention to what he was saying and if you were interrupting him in whatever he was doing, instead you just started talking. He should be used to it now. Besides, it was urgent.

"I'm really fucking in love with Duff," you stated firmly. "I know I say this all the time, but have you ever noticed how beautiful he is? He's cute and hot at the same time! How does he do that? One minute I want to cuddle him and watch movies while feeding each other popcorn and the other I want to climb him like a tree - which he kind of is - and do things to him that would disappoint my parents. Also, him humping his bass on stage makes me weak. I've never wanted to be a fucking bass guitar so bad in my entire life. And that cowboy hat! You know what they say… Save a horse, ride a cowboy. And why does he have to wear those skimpy shorts? Not to be a slut, but he can choke me with those thighs. Needless to say, his long neck is perfect for giving him hickeys… And why are even his arms pretty? They look so soft, I wanna hug his biceps until I fall asleep. I'm convinced this man can never look ugly, even if he tried. It's not in his power. Don't you ever take me to another one of your photo shoots, I can't handle the way he poses for the camera with a cigarette dangling from his lips and those bedroom eyes…."

Your mind wandered to Duff sitting on the hotel bed with that white jacket that just looked perfect on him the previous day. It was different compared to his rather casual and punk style, but it suited him.

"And that outfit he was wearing for the video shoot yesterday… I think that will be the blazer I want him to wear at our wedding. Seriously, do you even know how hard it is to stop myself from screaming 'wife me up, Duffles!' every time I see him?"

You jumped up from the armchair you were lounging in and walked into your tiny bathroom, looking into the mirror. "You know what? His lips would fit perfectly on mine." You puckered your lips, imagining what it would feel like to kiss him. He was probably a great kisser.

"Anyways," you sighed and returned to your bedroom. "His hair. His goddamn hair, I love it so much. I really wanna run my fingers through it and play with it while I lay in bed beside him or braid it and create stupid hairstyles just to make him laugh."

God, how many times you'd daydreamed about random domestic situations with Duff… You were pretty sure if you looked up the term 'boyfriend material' in a dictionary, there would be a picture of him right next to it.

"He's got that reputation as the cool guy and he really is, but he's actually so caring and sweet and smart and kind," you almost whined. It wasn't normal how much you loved this man.

Suddenly, you remembered the 'paint my house' joke he told at every party and while everybody who had heard it before was immediately annoyed as soon as he started, you genuinely laughed every time. You shared the same humour and that was probably what had gotten you so close in the first place.

"I know you guys don't think he's that funny, but to me every dumb joke he tells is hilarious and he never fails to make me smile, even when I don't feel like it at all." You wiped a tear away, which you didn't even know was falling. You just tended to get emotional in these situations, even more so when you were drunk.

"He may not be perfect, but despite his flaws, he's an amazing man and I'm so happy to know him," you continued.

As you closed your eyes, you thought of when you and the boys had gone to a club and while the others had been somewhere else doing God knows what, you and Duff had tipsily swayed to the rather heavy music, which hadn't really invited you to slow dance. After a while, your faces had gotten really close and he'd looked down at you with an expression that made it pretty clear he'd wanted to kiss you. Just then, Slash had walked in and the rest of the evening, you'd acted like nothing had happened, but it still left you thinking about it every now and then.

"And I've got to tell you, Stevie… last week, we got closer when we danced and I could have sworn he was about to kiss me, but fucking Slash interrupted us. That was when I was really sure I was in love with him."

There was a pause, so you figured Steven was too tired to respond or had already fallen asleep. "Okay, goodnight Stevie," you said before hanging up.

* * *

The next day, you went to the café where the boys had asked you to have breakfast with them. You sometimes did that when your schedules allowed it, although it was always more of a brunch as the earliest you met up was around 11am. Stepping inside, you heard them chatting in a low voice. As they saw you, they suddenly stopped and you walked over to them.

Duff was grinning like an idiot and it only seemed to get wider with every step closer. By the time you reached their table, the grin had turned into a cheeky smirk and he leaned back, stretching out his arm across the backrest before you sat down next to him. "That phone call last night was… informative."

You tilted your head and frowned as you tried to remember the last time you'd called him. It had been four days ago, what was he talking about? You only called Steven last night…  _ Oh. Shit. _ You pulled your phone out of your bag and looked at your latest calls and there it was. The person whose number you'd saved under the name 'Blondie' was, in fact, not Steven. It was Duff. You only now realized it as a photo of him sticking his tongue out showed up as a profile picture.

Shock written all over your face, you looked back up at the blonde, whose eyes never left you while you stared at the display, figuring out what you had done last night.

You knew it wasn't always a good thing that you were brutally honest when you were drunk, but gushing about your crush with said guy being on the phone was something even you had never managed to do up until now. Congratulations. It was incredibly embarrassing and you hated yourself for not having waited for him to respond when you'd called him to see if it was even the right person you were talking to, but you hated him equally as much for bringing it up in front of your friends.

"Oh my God, shit, I didn't-" you stammered, trying to come up with an excuse, but your mind went blank.

What even was there to twist about what you had said? Sure, you'd been drunk, but especially then you said nothing but the truth and Duff knew that. He'd gone barhopping with you far too many times to believe you didn't mean anything you said. And you really had meant every single word.

"I must say I'm really fucking in love with you too," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

You blinked in confusion. Was he joking? If he was, it wasn't funny. "Wait, you what? You do?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I do! By the way, you were right about me wanting to kiss you last week."

"Wow, um, okay." You didn't know what to say. He'd already heard everything he needed to know last night on the phone.

Duff dropped his arm and snaked it around your middle, pulling you into his side. "Wanna see how perfectly my lips fit on yours?" he whispered and you smiled, turning your face to kiss him.


End file.
